Seul
by Shield
Summary: Aucune description n'est possible [Oneshot][yaoi]


**Titre :** Seul

**Auteur :** Shield

**Disclaimer : **…

**Résumé :** Seul et abandonné

**Couple :** yaoi, c'est tout ce que je peux dire

**Note :** Ne faites pas attention aux multiples fautes sinon vous n'aurez pas fini...

POV… vous le verrez ben assez tôt !

_**Seul**_

Le soleil filtre au travers de mes rideaux blanc et de sa douce chaleur il me réveille, mais rien n'y fait. J'ouvre doucement les yeux, ce que mon lit peut être froid chaques jours durant. Chacun de ces jours où je me lève et où cette sensation de solitude intense me tiraille, où cette habitude me tue à petit feu. Je pousse doucement le drap fin qui me recouvre, une fine brise vient se glisser sur ma peau pâle, me faisant frissonner. Je me lève enfin, le visage fermé, comme d'habitude, et je m'avance péniblement jusqu'à la salle de bain, encore dans mes rêves… dans mon rêve. Mes yeux vides de tout sentiments, lassent de ces jours qui n'en finissent pas, se tournent vers cette image de moi-même que je hais. J'ai froid, je me sens seul, je me déteste. Ce n'est pas encore aujourd'hui que je vais me détacher de mon monde. J'en lève ce bout de tissu n'étant là que par pure figuration, je suis trop vide pour pouvoir ressentir la moindre pudeur. Je rentre dans la douche et laisse couler l'eau glacer le long de mon corps finement musclé, mais rien n'y fait, je suis toujours aussi seul, enfermé dans ce cauchemar qui ne semble pas vouloir s'arrêter, ce cauchemar qui me retient enfermé ici. Qui donc peut savoir ce que je ressens ? Personne, ni même moi qui doute jusqu'au fondement même de ce que je voulais. Je sors finalement de cette petite pièce close encore trempé, le sol devient glissant après mon passage mais je n'en ai rien à faire, qu'il me tut, tout m'est égal. Je descends l'escalier dont chaque marche grince sous mon poids, qu'elles craquent enfin, je ne leur en voudrais pas. « Tel est ma vie, tel est ma mort » voilà les derniers mots sensé qui sont sortit de ma bouches dont désormais chaque son n'est qu'un tissu de mensonge qui s'entremêlent pour donner naissance à la cette toile de vie que je me suis créé depuis. Je passe devant la cuisine sans rien prendre, encore un jour où « elle » me forcera à manger quelque chose, ne peut-elle pas me laisser en paix ? C'est donc trempé que je me dirige vers la porte de sortit avec comme seul habit le bandeau que je ne quitte jamais. A peine ai-je ouvert cette fichu porte qu'elle se jette sur moi, m'habille et me prend par le bras avec cette même rengaine que je n'écoute qu'en partit…

-C'est trop tard ! Cesse de te laisser aller comme ça !

Je me fiche bien de tout ça, ma vie n'est qu'un fil dont on a attaché les deux extrémités ensemble pour pouvoir me garder. Je suis lasse de ces habitudes qui me brise et m'empêche de me libérer. Personne ne sait pourquoi je suis ainsi, enfin si… mais il n'imaginait pas une telle ampleur. Je me libère de sa poigne d'un geste vif avant de plonger mon regard froid dans le sien, elle tremble légèrement, tentant du mieux qu'elle peut de cacher ce sentiment de crainte qui l'habite. C'est donc d'une voix froide et rageuse que je me libère d'un mensonge au combien répétitif…

-Je vais bien ! C'est juste que je suis pas réveillé !

A chaque mot je m'enfonce un peu plus dans mon propre gouffre. J'ai peur, j'ai froid, j'ai faim d'envie, j'ai faim de sentiments… mais je n'ai plus rien. Elle me regarde, attristé, elle sait que je mens mais n'ose pas me le dire, elle est bien la seule à se douter de quelque chose et cela car c'est la seule à avoir compris pourquoi. Je lui lance une dernière fois ce regard qui a fait ma fierté et je reprends la marche forcée que j'entame chaque jour. Je marche, derrière moi elle pleure et je le sais. Je ne peux pas me retourner, je ne peux pas lui parler, je ne peux pas lui dire ce que j'ai sur le cœur car elle ne comprendrait pas. Je baisse la tête lorsque ses sanglots deviennent plus forts, je reprends cette course contre la vie… seul.

J'arrive enfin au pont où il est sensé nous rejoindre, et comme chaque jour il arrivera et je serais seul, comme d'habitude il me demandera ce que je lui ai fait et comme chaque jour je mentirai. Elle arrivera, le sourire aux lèvres, elle aussi elle ment à tout le monde, pour me protéger, pour ne pas me laisser dans la solitude noir qui m'as déjà gagné depuis un moment… si elle savait. Si elle savait que chaque nuit je maudis ces draps froids. Que chaque jour je maudis ce corps qui est dit si parfait. Que chaque nuit je pleurs comme un enfant que l'on a séparé de sa mère. Qu'à chaques secondes mes pensées sont accaparées par lui. C'est donc pour l'attendre que je m'approche à pas lent de la rambarde du pont de bois, m'appuyant d'abord à cette même rambarde avant de me pencher légèrement pour voir dans le reflet de l'eau cette personne si laide. Comme à chaque fois que je me laisse aller à ce petit plaisir stupide qui ne fait que m'enfoncer encore un peu plus en moi, dans mes mensonges. Je revois ces mirages qui me hantent, ces souvenirs qui ne veulent pas me lâcher. La glace de mon visage se fendit pour laisser transparaître ce que je ressentais, sans doute l'une des dernière fois que cela m'arriverait, je veillerais à ne jamais plus m'approcher de cette rambarde. Mon regard si froid se brouilla de larmes et mon sourire vainqueur devint celui du vaincu, c'est à ce moment que je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule. Je ravalai mes sanglots et reprit cet air froid et faux qui me va si bien pour me retourner et voir cet homme dont les retards ne se compte plus.

-Tu me sembles bien troublé Sasuke…

Sa voix, il voulait sans doute m'apaiser mais, rien ne pouvait me faire sortir de ce cauchemar, rien ne pourrait ouvrir la porte de cette petite pièce close dans laquelle je me trouve, je suis en train de mourir à petit feu, je le cache à tout le monde et ils sont tous dupe. La seule personne qui m'a percé en plein jour ne peut rien dire car elle a peur. C'est donc sur ces pensées néfastes que je plonge mon regard impassible et meurtrier dans son seul œil visible, c'est ce moment que choisit ce cher bonbon rose pour apparaître et apporter un peu de sa touche hypocrite à ce tableau qui sonnait si faux à mon goût, si faux car…

-Kakashi-sensei !

-Tu me sembles bien enthousiaste Sakura.

-Il vaut mieux rire que pleurer, non ?

-Sur ce point il faudrait en parler à Sasuke…

-Ah bon ? Sasuke ? Tu es sur qu…

Cette discussion stupide qui n'avait aucun sens, tout ces mensonges, toute cette histoire, cette fausse surprise, j'en ai marre ! Durant toute cette petite comédie je les ai regardé l'un après l'autre, de regard haineux en gestes rageux, mais rien, aucune réaction pour que l'un ou l'autre arrête cette petite pièce de seconde zone, rien ! Je ne voulais pas en entendre plus, c'est l'une des raisons qui m'a poussé à lui couper la parole. L'entendre encore prononcer un seul mot m'aurait sans doute achevé…

-Lâchez-moi à la fin ! Je vais très bien !

Ce furent les seuls mots que j'ai hurlé avant de partir en courant en direction du centre de Konoha.

Traînant des pieds sur le sol poussiéreux, je ne passais pas inaperçu, levé vers le ciel, les mains dans les poches. Aucune expression ne semblait vouloir se tisser sur mon visage, ni l'arrogance, ni même de haine, un simple vide qui est de plus en plus présent en moi. Mes jambes s'arrêtent d'elle-même alors que j'abaisse ma tête pour regarder en direction du restaurant de ramen, me dirigeant vers lui d'un pas lent et mal assuré, comme si je passait un quelconque test. Je m'assois enfin sur une chaise, légèrement courbé, levant un bras pour appeler le patron. Il me demande ce que je veux prendre, comme si ce n'était pas déjà une habitude. Je me contente donc d'un simple geste de la main pour lui faire comprendre que c'est exactement la même chose. Pendant qu'il prépare ma commande, je les sens, ces regards tournés vers moi qui se questionnent sans pouvoir trouver une réponse si simple. Pourquoi est-ce que moi, je me retrouve à venir manger des ramens fréquemment, commandant toujours le même plat, un plat que le chef cuistot connaît bien pour n'avoir jamais cessé de le servir à une tête blonde. Mauvaise journée. A l'instant même où ce nom m'effleure l'esprit je frissonnai, mon cœur se mit à battre plus fort et mon sang se fit plus chaud, mais je me ressaisis à l'instant même où la grande silhouette du cuistot s'approcha de moi…

-Tu as froid ? Enfin, voilà ton ramen au miso.

-Merci…

Ce fut le seul mot que je pus articuler. Mais où donc était partit le célèbre Uchiwa qui faisait peur à tout le monde d'un simple regard. Aujourd'hui mes yeux se perdent dans les nuages et mon esprit se libère dans le vaste ciel. J'aimerais tellement être là-haut. Me retrouver libéré de mes responsabilités, de mes chaînes, de tous ces problèmes qui ne font que me détruire. Je me penche donc vers mon ramen, tentant de me concentré sur ce petit bol, mais rien n'y fait, ces regards. Je finis vite mon bol et quitte le restaurant en posant toujours cette même somme sur le comptoir, rythmé par cette habitude. Je m'égard donc dans des rues que je ne connais que trop, le soleil se laissant capturé par un nuage des plus sombre, je regard le ciel, m'arrêtant au beau milieu de la rue. Une couleur noire envahissait le seul espace de liberté qui me restait, mon imaginaire. Je repris ma route dans la terne lueur que laissait passer cette masse noirâtre, le regard froid et cette expression arrogante que je venais de retrouver, encore une fois mentir. Tout les passants m'évitaient, par peur que je ne copies on frère après ce qui m'étais arrivé. C'était la seule façade que j'étais capable de montrer, de la haine. Je me retrouvai finalement en face de la grande tour de l'Hokage. Je levai la tête pour observer cette femme qui faisait tourner tout ce village et dont le regard était devenu aussi triste et morose que celui que je cache en moi. Je fermai les yeux, abaissant ma tête, prêt à reprendre ma marche. Je me fis bousculer par une voix bien trop connue, les deux seules personnes, hormis Sakura, qui osaient encore me parler.

-Alors Sasuke ! Faudrait peut-être que tu laisse passer ça maintenant, tu pourras pas revenir ! Bouges-toi un peu !

Kiba, pourquoi est-ce qu'il me collait sans cesse, chaques jours. Il ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait, n'entrevoyait même pas une once de ce que je ressentais, mais malgré tout il était là. Je rouvris doucement les yeux pour apercevoir sa tête brune, son chien à ses côtés. Un fin sourire naquis sur mon visage, et si je devenais comme mon frère ? Et si je me laissais porter par cette rage qui l'a guidé jusqu'à la destruction ? Mes mains sortant de mes poches, plongeant mon regard dans le sien pour m'assurer qu'il n'y prête pas attention, je composai quelques signes lorsqu'une main m'arrêta. Mon sourire s'effaça et je me détournai du chien, mes yeux, remplis de haine à l'égard de mon opposant, le fixèrent. Malgré ça, il ne trouva que quelques brefs mots à dire, quelques petits mots qui coupèrent mon action en vole…

- Arrête-toi…

Il n'étais sans doute que deux à savoir pour lui, à savoir ce que je voulais. Mais lui, je n'étais sûr de rien, il cachait ses découvertes, ne voulant sans doute pas me blesser. Il avait sans doute compris. Il me lança, cacher sous un lourd silence, quelques mots cachés d'un sens des plus simple. Il voulait m'aider lui aussi, tout comme elle, tout comme cet idiot de brun qui, comparé à ses comparses, n'avait rien compris. Je baissais la tête, honteux, mes yeux se fermèrent presque instantanément pour ne pas voir ceux qui m'entouraient. Il n'y avait que lui qui pouvait comprendre, lui qui venait, sans dire un mot, de me demander de l'oublier. Je refoulait mes larmes et commença à m'en aller lorsqu'une phrase rejoint mon oreille. Je tremblais de tous mes membres, mes yeux me faisaient mal et ma vue se troubla légèrement. Devant moi, le vide, personnes. Derrière moi, deux idiots incapable de comprendre pourquoi. Je commençais donc à courir, courir aussi vite que je ne le pouvais, courir pour ne plus les entendre. Ce qu'il avait dit ? Un rien, juste un souvenir ancré en moi, un compte à rebours que j'essayais d'arrêter mais dont même l'envie n'avait pas réussit. Je sentis des larmes perler au coin de mes yeux, je serrais fortement les dents, mes ongles rentraient dans mes paumes. Deux mois…

-Sasuke, arrêtes !

Elle, cette idiote incapable de le retenir, elle qui doit se tuer pour ne pas être capable de répondre à une simple question, elle qui doit se dire qu'elle est la responsable d'un drame qui peut détruire le village ! Je me retourne et je la vois, son regard partagé entre la haine et la compassion, elle ne sait même pas ce qu'elle veut, ce qu'elle cherche. Hokage ? J'en doute. Je serre les dents pour ne pas hurler, je la regarde froidement pour ne pas la tuer, je me contente de peu, serrant un peu plus mes poings. Elle s'approche de moi, je tente de lui donner un coup mais elle l'arrête d'une main, comme toujours. Il m'est déjà arriver de me retrouver dans cette situation stupide et elle est toujours là. Je baisse la tête, honteux de ne pas pouvoir faire autre chose que de la haïr. Mais elle se haït peut-être autant que moi. Deux mois qu'il est partit. Deux mois qu'on ne sait donner de réponse…

-Toi comme moi préférons encore le voir déserteur… mais…

-Connaissant son caractère il serait plutôt mort, pas la peine de me sortir cette rengaine !

-Sasuke…

Elle avait osé prononcer mon nom. Elle ne sait pas à qu'elle point il m'était cher. Elle ne sait rien de moi, tout comme tout ceux qui m'entoure, tout ces idiots qui croient connaître quelqu'un mais qui n'en voit que la surface. Ceux-là même qui se plongent dans une monotonie sans problème et qui préfère respecter gentiment les règles plutôt que de les transgresser et de voir la vérité en face. Je relève la tête, une larme coule le long de ma joue, mais je n'y prête pas attention et préfère afficher ce sourire arrogant qu'il me reprochait il y a de cela une vie… ma vie.

Je lui tourne le dos, avançant lentement, dans la rue désertée de Konoha, sous son regard incrédule. J'entend des pas, ceux de Shikamaru qui s'approche de l'Hokage, et comme chaques jours, il va me trouver une excuse, une histoire impossible faisant durer ma « chute » un peu plus longtemps. Je n'entends bientôt plus un bruit, trop loin de ce petit groupe qui, à chaques instants, me dégoûte de sa parfaite aisance dans cette histoire dans laquelle plus d'un mensonge tourne. D'où ceux qui le rejetaient pleurent sa disparition ? D'où vient cette tristesse qui nous submerge tous, alors que, hormis certains, la plupart le renvoyaient ailleurs dès qu'ils le pouvaient ? D'où mon chagrin face à cette disparition trop soudaine ? Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé seul dans ce monde où tout se ressemble sans toi.

Je suis arrivé devant cet arbre qui surplombe le village. Je m'adosse à son tronc, observant la lueur du soleil qui descend se cacher derrière l'horizon. Encore une fois je n'aurais fait qu'errer sans but dans ce petit rien. Je ferme les yeux pour profiter une dernière fois de cette chaleur qui me rappel sa voix, sa force, son cœur, son corps. J'hume cette odeur de printemps qui se rejette dans l'air pour finalement mourir en nous. Je profite de cette faible lumière qui, caché derrière les nuages noir, force pour nous éclairer.

-A quoi bon éclairé un mort soleil ?

Je respire profondément. Encore une fois, trop enfermé dans ce cercle, je vais faire comme à chaque fois. Je vais faire semblant, comme si tu étais là. Et comme chaque soir, je vais me remémorer ce dernier soir que nous avons vécu. Ce dernier instant de bonheur où j'ai tout compris, mais trop tard. Comme à chaque fin de mission, on allait boire un coup chez moi, tu sautais partout, tout content que ton « bout de glaçons préféré » veuille bien t'inviter chez lui. Comme d'habitude, tu t'es servit plus de verres que de raison et moi et Sakura avons dût te ramener chez toi, mais ce jour là un petit détail, infime, a changer la donne. Sakura est partit tôt, beaucoup plus tôt. J'ai donc dût porter mon fardeau seul. Il avait plus et le sol était trempé alors que toi, malgré mon aide, tu titubais et trébuchais sans t'en rendre compte. Durant la petite soirée, tu as appris que tu aurais une mission en solo, il paraissait que toi seul suffirais au vue de ta force. Mais je connais la suite… devant chez toi tu es tombé à la renverse alors que je croyais que le mur t'aiderais, tu m'es tombé dessus et nous avons finis notre chute dans une gigantesque marre d'eau. J'étais trempé et tu n'étais pas en meilleur état, collé contre moi. Je n'ai jamais sentit mon cœur battre aussi vite et mon sang bouillonnait en moi. Tu t'es relevé comme si de rien n'était et es rentré chez toi. Si tu savais le nombre de temps que je suis resté là, immobile, à essayer de décrypter ce sentiment sans vraiment l'admettre. Je me suis finalement relevé pour rentrer chez moi, mais nuit comme jour, ce sentiment me hantait. Jour après jour, nuit après nuit, nous t'avons tous guetté, mais tu n'es pas revenus et cela depuis déjà deux mois.

Je rouvre les yeux sur la nuit qui m'entoure de sa robe obscure. Je prends enfin l'initiative de me lever pour rentrer chez moi, lasse de ces souvenirs, lasse de cette vie et de ces jours qui me rappellent le précédent et qui me seront rappelé par demain. Et si je n'avais pas su, et si tu étais partit et rien, que tu n'étais pas tombé. Comment aurais-je réagit ? Serais-je là à m'apitoyer sur mon sort ? A souffrir en sachant que mon lit restera à jamais froid ? Que je ne serais jamais accompagné de personne ? Car depuis ce moment je n'ai pas put penser à autre chose et à quelqu'un d'autre. Pourquoi m'as-tu abandonné Naruto…

J'ouvre l'immense porte de ma demeure vide de vie. J'avance dans ces pièces qui me regardent mourir à petit feu. La pluie commence à tomber, c'est l'heure. Je me dirige vers la cuisine et pioche dans un sac de gâteaux pour manger quelque chose, un rien, juste de quoi me mentir à moi-même, encore une fois. Je monte ces marches grinçantes qui ne se décideront jamais à céder sous mon poids. Je pousse cette porte, comme chaque soir, et vais m'asseoir sur mon lit, observant la photo de notre équipe, la seule que j'ai de toi. Je m'avance vers elle et caresse de mes doigts fins ton visage imprimé sur cette feuille. Je ne peux pas rester là. Je descends à nouveau les escaliers, le regarde vide de tout, le visage inexpressif. Je l'ai perdu. Je tremble à cette pensée. Je croise mes bras pour attraper mes épaules, tentant de m'arrêter. Je me retrouve finalement sous la pluie torrentiel, tournant ma tête vers le ciel, je ferme les yeux et oublis. J'oublis tout, me laissant aller par ce sentiment qui m'as submergé il y a de cela deux mois. L'eau glisse sur mon corps froid, les fines gouttelettes se mêlent à mes larmes alors que je murmurer sans cesse les mêmes paroles, comme si je ne voulais pas que l'on m'entende, mais qui donc serait assez fou pour essayer de venir me chercher…

-J'aurais voulus te sentir près de moi,

Te consoler et te réchauffer,

J'aurais voulus que tu veuilles de moi,

Mais tu n'es plus là pour me rappeler…

Petit ange blond descend du ciel,

Tend-moi la main,

Je sens que mon père m'appelle,

Apaises mon chagrin…

Ô toi, ma douce et blanche colombe,

Viens te poser au creux de mon monde,

Te reposer au sein de mon cœur,

Faire disparaître mes malheurs…

J'étouffe parmi ces habitudes,

Je voudrais tant que tu sois là,

Que je t'aime encore une fois,

Mais je meurs de ma solitude…

Je sentais mes vêtements me coller doucement alors que je laissais s'échapper, mélodieusement, mes plaies. Mes larmes étaient froides, tout comme mon cœur qui avait cessé de battre. Je sortit un kunai, le fixa, apaisé, mais encore une fois, je le jeta devant moi sans être capable de couper court à cette existence faible, fragile et inutile qu'est la mienne. Cette pluie gelée continus de glisser le long de ma peau, le long de mes courbes, le long de cette carcasse vide. Je donnerais tout pour que tu sois là, pour te sentir près de moi, mais ce que je dis ne sert à rien. Je ne suis qu'un simple rien.

Je sens toute cette eau m'entourer de sa chaleur. Oui, cette pluie glacée devient chaude à mon contact, je sens qu'elle referme sa poigne, comme pour m'étouffer, mais sans vraiment le faire. Ces gouttes qui ruissellent sous mes vêtements, qui se glissent le long de mon cou, qui caressent mon visage pâle. Est-il possible de mourir sous une pluie de printemps ? De ressentir de la chaleur de l'eau gelé qui vous tombe dessus comme un châtiment ? Serais-je finalement devenu fou ? Je sens l'eau m'emprisonner de plus en plus. Quelques une de ces perles du ciel viennent repousser mes larmes, mais de quoi donc se mêle Dieu ? De qu'elle droit, lui qui m'a prit celui que je venais d'aimer, ose-t-il sécher mes larmes par les siennes. Je sens mes jambes faiblir, mais pourtant je reste droit, je ne sais pas d'où viens cette force qui me retiens, ma prison glacé qui me réchauffe, ces gouttes qui se joue de moi, tout me semble si faux dans cette pluie. Je me retourne brusquement, mes larmes redoublant de force et je serre contre moi cette pluie venue de Dieu, ce soleil parmi les nuages dont les rayons sont en lambeaux… ce soleil qui vient embrasser de son être mon corps abandonné de toute vie qui semble pourtant reprendre goût d'existence dans un sursaut d'orgueil. Ce soleil qui répond à mon étreinte malgré blessures et douleurs…

-Pourquoi m'as-tu abandonné…

-Moi aussi je t'aime Sasuke…


End file.
